Vide
by God's Tears
Summary: Parce qu'aller de l'avant s'avère être plus difficile qu'il ne le pensait. UA


Texte corrigé.

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

**VIDE**

* * *

Tu es là, assis sur le canapé, ton téléphone en main. La pièce est plongée dans le noir. Ça ne te déranges pas. Tu composes un numéro. Tu le connais par cœur.

Tu attends. Ton pouls s'accélère. Tes paupières s'affaissent doucement lorsque tu entends le répondeur. Les larmes menacent de jaillir de tes yeux mais tu te retiens, puis raccroches d'un geste lent.

Tu souris. Tu te sens misérable. Mais tant pis. Tu continues même si ça te fais du mal. Tu en as besoin.

Tu inspires pour calmer le tumulte de tes émotions. Tu n'y arrives pas. Tu craques.

Une goutte dévale sur ta joue. Tu ne fais rien pour l'essuyer. Ta vue se brouille. Tu pleures, encore.

Tu finis par t'endormir sur le canapé pour te réveiller avec cet amer sentiment de solitude. Le même qui ne te lâche plus. Tu te sens vide et déjà épuisé. La journée ne fait pourtant que commencer.

Tu regardes l'heure. Tu es en retard. Tu te lèves donc, te prépares et quittes ta maison déserte et affreusement silencieuse.

Tout est gris. Tu ne vois plus les couleurs que tu apercevais avant. Ton environnement est ton reflet.

Ton professeur te fais des représailles. Tu n'entends pas ce qu'il dit, vois simplement ses lèvres bouger. Tu hoches la tête et vas à ta place, tel un robot.

La douleur t'envahis lorsque tu regardes sa table. Elle n'est pas là.

Pas de remarques. Pas de sourires. Pas de légers coups d'œil. Pas de rougeurs.

_Rien_.

Tu essaies d'ignorer cette souffrance qui te ronges de l'intérieur. Tu essaies d'aller de l'avant, comme elle te l'avais si bien inculqué. Tu n'y arrives pas. Tu prends ta tête entre tes mains. Tu résistes. Tu tentes, encore, encore, _encore_.

Tu la revois dans tes souvenirs. Ton cœur se compresse. Tu veux hurler. Tu veux te débarrasser de tous ces sentiments néfastes qui t'engloutissent peu à peu.

Tu as mal.

Les minutes défilent sous tes yeux.

Tu es là sans être là. Tu souris. Tu mets ton masque. Tu en a l'habitude. Tu ris avec tes amis. Tu joues ton rôle. Mais dès que tu rentres chez toi, tout s'effondre.

Tu composes à nouveau ce numéro. _Son_ numéro. Tes doigts tremblent sur les touches. Tu attends. Tu tombes sur le répondeur. Tu souris.

Tu écoutes _sa_ voix pendant quelques secondes. Tu te trouves de plus en plus lamentable. Peut-être qu'elle aussi le trouve également. Sûrement même.

Mais tu t'es efforcé de tourner la page lors de son départ. Tu as essayé tant de fois, en vain.

Tu portes ton regard dehors. Il pleut. Tant pis, tu sortiras quand même.

Tes pas sont lents tandis que tu entres dans cet endroit que pourtant tu maudis, que tu hais plus que tout au monde. Mais que tu aimes, au fond, parce qu'elle est ici. Et qu'elle t'attends.

La pluie est gelée. Tes vêtements sont complètement mouillés et sont presque comme une seconde peau. Tes cheveux son plaqués sur ton visage. Tu sens les gouttes glisser jusqu'à tomber.

Tu es en face d'elle.

« Désolé... »

Ta voix tremble. Tu te maudis. Tu lui avais promis d'être fort, non ?

« … je suis venu à l'improviste et... les mains vides. »

Ta lèvre inférieure tremblote légèrement. Tu renifles bruyamment.

« Tu sais... la vie est morne sans toi. Tu nous manque beaucoup. Ouais... »

Tes yeux te piquent. Mais tu continues.

« … tu _me_ manques... »

Tu essaies de ne pas tomber plus bas que tu ne l'es déjà. C'est dur. Parce qu'elle si proche et si loin en même temps.

« Je m'en veux tellement... tout est de ma faute... ça n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça... »

Tes larmes t'échappent, courent sur tes joues, dévoilent ta vulnérabilité au grand jour.

« … Erza... pardonne-moi... »

Tes jambes te lâchent. Tes genoux heurtent le sol et tu pleures.

« … j'aimerais que tu sois là, avec moi... comme avant... »

Tu pleures, encore, encore, sans t'arrêter. Ton corps est secoué par tes sanglots.

« … je t'aime, Erza... »

Ces mots là, tu n'as jamais pu lui dire. Tu le regrettes.

« … excuse-moi... je t'en prie... »

Ta main droite se pose contre le marbre mouillé.

Elle est morte par ta faute. Elle est morte parce qu'elle a voulu te suivre ce jour-là, te rattraper alors que tu traversais la route sans te retourner.

Tu te souviens de ton impuissance. Tu te souviens de son dernier souffle. Tu te souviens de son corps inerte dans tes bras.

Tu te souviens de _tout_.

« ... Erza... »

Ton front se pose à l'emplacement de ta main. Et tu continues de pleurer.

Parce que tu ne peux pas la ramener. Parce qu'elle t'a laissé avec ce sentiment de vide.

Parce que ce jour-là, ton cœur s'est arrêté de battre en même temps que le sien.


End file.
